virtualyoutuberfandomcom-20200213-history
List of small and unofficial groups
This page lists small and unofficial Virtual YouTuber groups and collaborations. Four Heavenly Kings (四天王) The Four Heavenly Kings (四天王, Shitennou) is an informal umbrella term coined by Japanese fans of virtual youtubers meant to associate the at the time four vtubers with the biggest amount of subscribers on YouTube (at the end of 2017): Kizuna AI, Kaguya Luna, Mirai Akari and Nojaloli. Because of the subscribers gap between AI and the rest of the Heavenly Kings, that she is now above that category and called the Boss from onwards (親分 Oyabun, a term coined by Kaguya Luna), which allowed Siro to be included as part of the Four Heavenly Kings. The term is derived from Buddhist mythology. The Four Heavenly Kings are deities each of whom watches over one cardinal direction of the world. The VTuber world has greatly grown and changed since this term was coined (most notably, Nojaloli is no longer active), and it has not been updated with a new definition. *Kizuna AI (Oyabun) *Kaguya Luna *Mirai Akari *Dennou Shojo Siro *Virtual Noja Loli Kitsunemusume Youtuber Ojisan Tenmakinin (天魔機忍) and ver.G This is likely the first Virtual YouTuber group in existence. Gorilla was added later and it became Tenmakinin ver.G. After Kurumi's disappearance the remaining members reduced their group's activities. On 30 December 2018, as a surprise feature to the watchers of the V Kōhaku Uta Gassen, the Tenmakinin ver G. made an special apparition in a form of a video singing a rendition of Ryoichi Higuchi's Roku Bun No Ichi No Yumetabi Bito Ni Sen Ni (1/6の夢旅人2002) https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm34396484 This is the first time ever that Kurumi and Virtual Gorilla had interacted with each other, the first time all of them appear with their updated 3D models and the first time the five members of the Tenmakinin ver. G do an apparition together. JK Gumi (女子高生 組) JK Gumi = Joshikousei Gumi = high school girls gang. Composed of the top three Nijisanji girls, which share in common that all their characters are High School students: *Tsukino Mito *Shizuka Rin *Higuchi Kaede Virtual Real Not to be confused with the VirtuaREAL.00 event. , Mito, Akari, Siro, Hime and Hina)]] The Virtual Real (バーチャルリアル) is a group of six virtual youtubers who are the main characters of Lide's animated series Virtual-san wa Miteiru: *Mirai Akari *Dennou Shojo Siro *Nekomiya Hinata *Tsukino Mito *Tanaka Hime and Suzuki Hina Medicaltet Medicaltet or MediQuartet (メディカルテット) includes the 4 nurses: * Natori Sana * Rokudo Mei * Minai Karte * Takajin Sometimes Kasukabe Tsukushi is also included. BANs An unofficial and ever-changing group composed of VYs who have been banned - or are very likely to be - from YouTube or other platforms for their activities, mostly copyright infringement or lewd material/behaviour. Bitou Kaiji, the VY himself being a copy of the name/persona of a popular manga character, was the leader/creator. On March 2019 they centralized activities on Twitter with the opening of their official account @BANsVtuber Current Members: *Tenkai Tsukasa - spiritual reincarnation of Bitou Kaiji, the 2nd and current leader of BANs *Chibanezumi (ちばねずみ) - copyright *Chuu ??? (チュゥ兵衛) - copyright *Cyborg Ninja (VRサイボーグ忍者) - copyright *Fairys Chan - lewd behaviour *Magura Ene - lewd behaviour *Moyashi (もやし)) - copyright *Shiroken - copyright *Virtual Stand (バーチャルスタンド)- fan-art styled character design *Deneeto (デンネート) - ? (Temporarily retired) Former Members: * Bitou Kaiji - his very existence is copyright infringement, former BANs leader (Banned indefinitely as of 4-26-2018) * Gigantic Soldier (巨神兵) - copyright infringement (Banned indefinitely as of 3-17-2018) * BAN-chuu (BANちゅう) - copyright (Retired as of 7-29-2018) * Space Monster Anchin (宇宙怪獣アンチン) - fan-art-ish character design of copyrighted material (withdrew on 7-29-2018） * Axes / VRISSA (ドーセット・アカホシ) - copyright (withdrew on 7-29-2018） * Yamikumo Kerin - North Korean style missile attacks, bombing, demolition, radical behavior (withdrew on 7-29-2018） * Tamakin Ukon (タマキン) - name is lewd reference/pun (nominally withdrew on 9-9-2018, still technically part of BANs?) Art featuring a variety of the BANs on Twitter. Yunoki Set Group was formed on August 2018, and was dissolved on December 11th, 2019 according to an video made by Yunoki Space, which is believed to be Umiko. and the three members including the leader retired as a VTuber. List of members *''Kawasaki Sisters - Leader (Retired on 11 December 2019)'' *Yunoki - Member *''Ao Nishida - Member (Retired on 11 December 2019)'' *''Sakurairo - Member (Retired on 11 December 2019)'' NASS A collaboration between Nijisanji and Hololive. It's an abbreviation of the last names of the respective members with an exception to Aqua for some reason. List of members * Nekomata Okayu * Minato Aqua * Shiina Yuika * Sasaki Saku Sanbaka A group consisting of three Nijisanji Vtubers who debuted close to one another. List of members * Lize Helesta * Ange Katrina * Inui Toko UniVirtuals : (From left to right) Natsumi Moe, Kimino Miya and Kokon, Tia Sunshine, and Rin Asobi]] This group is the brainchild of Kimino Miya, who wanted to create a network club of international vtubers, with the main goal of facilitating their exposure to Japanese and non-Japanese audiences. In her livestream of 21 August 2019, she explained her idea of an umbrella group for overseas vtubers and launched a call for members. The interested vtubers just had to respond to her on Twitter with the hashtag #UniVirtuals to be part of the group.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgRkTihMUD8. Notable members Several vtubers from around the globe accepted Miya's invitation, some of the most well known members of UniVirtuals apart from Miya are: * Natsumi Moe * Comdost * Tia Sunshine * Rin Asobi * Mira Pink * Baguette-chan * Argama Witch * Virtual Edgelord Deat * Emiko Niwatori Category:Lists